Fountains Abbey
by Mia21
Summary: Another story based on a fairy tale. This one is from the Bluebeard story, and man has it taken me some time to get everything into place. Kaoru is the main character, Bluebeard is Enishi without the beard, and Kenshin is a possible suitor. The story idea is due to Jane Nickerson's book Strands of Bronze and Gold. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, chapter 1. Please read and review and let me know if you have any questions! Hope you enjoy! -Mia21**

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Soon, when the carriage finished covering the last miles of the journey, she would at last meet him, her mysterious new patron, Enishi Yukishiro.

And his wife of course, but Kaoru kept forgetting about her.

Enishi's letter still lay in Kaoru's lap, limp from much handling. A month ago, as she had gone about the sad business of mourning the death of her father, the letter from Enishi had arrived, inviting Kaoru to come and stay with him, as he was now her patron.

The coach rounded a curve – and there it stood, Fountains Abbey.

The magnificence of the building whooshed at Kaoru, like a blast of icy wind. The abbey stood in the center of spreading gardens and ponds and fountains, it had stood in that spot for centuries. It was ridiculously vast and grim and terrifying, and so different from Kaoru's father's dojo. She loved it already.

As the carriage turned into the long, gravel driveway, Kaoru couldn't stop staring. And then as they came to a stop in the courtyard, she began to self-consciously fix her appearance, tucking back in stray strands of hair and pinching her cheeks to add a bit of color. The Yukishiros must be pleased with her appearance, or at least not appalled.

Kaoru reminded herself not to shrink as she climbed the stone steps to the massive iron-shod doors. Then she tugged at the rope which she assumed was for the iron bell. The door was answered by a young footman.

"Miss Kaoru Kamiya, come to see the Yukishiros." She said in a tight little voice.

"Yes, you're expected miss." He said, opening the door wider and gesturing for her to follow.

In the lofty hall, whose arched and vaulted ceiling disappeared into shadows, the footman paused.

"Ryuu, the butler, will take you to the Master." Just then a man appeared out of a nearby hallway who was tall with dark hair and eyes. He led her through a long gallery with adjoining anterooms and salons. It was a kaleidoscope of dazzling opulence, rich tapestries and ornate paintings. Kaoru realized only she was out of place here.

By the time Ryuu threw back double doors and announced her presence, Kaoru's mouth was dry. Enishi rose from the chair behind his desk and they stood looking at each other. Kaoru realized he was very good-looking. His hair was pale with an almost bluish cast. His features were finely chiseled, with laugh lines around the eyes. Tall and powerfully built, his haori jacket fit his figure perfectly and he carried himself with the natural grace of a swordsman.

He took her hands in his and looked down into her face without speaking. Time to launch into the words she had prepared.

"I am pleased to meet you at last, Sir. You are most kind to let me come and live with you."

He held her hand to his lips and kissed it, still watching her face.

"At last you come to me, little Kaoru. And what a beauty you are."

She blushed and stammered then. "Thank you. Is – is Madame Yukishiro at home?"

He sighed then. "I am, alas, a widower."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. My father should have told me." Kaoru said.

"He probably did not know. I am afraid I did not communicate with Koshijiro much these last years."

As he spoke, an elderly woman with graying hair and an unfortunate nose shuffled into the room bearing a tray with refreshments on it.

"Ah, Akane, allow me to present my ward, Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, Akane is the housekeeper here and worth her weight in gold."

The lady beamed first at Enishi, then at Kaoru.

"You're very welcome, I'm sure. Now, miss, sit down and have something, then I will show you to your room."

As Kaoru munched on a few of the mounded sweets, Enishi told her about the house, how the main part of it had once been a real abbey and how he had purchased it when it became emptied.

"I love it, it's amazing."

"Excellent. I hope you will be quite happy here."


	2. The past

**Ok everyone, chapter two. The story is finished so I will be updating quite frequently. Please read and review!**

 **-Mia21**

 **As always, the standard disclaimer applies, although I really wish Kenshin and Kaoru were mine!**

* * *

"Come along, miss." Akane said, and Kaoru followed to her new bedroom. When Akane opened the door, Kaoru's breath caught. A world of underwater fantasy stretched before her. The bed was shaped like a gigantic seashell and curtains of filmy green-blue hung about it. The floor was of mottled blue marble, and in the wall niches there were statues of dolphins and sea gods. Even the dressing table was painted blue and filled with combs, brushes, and faceted crystal bottles and jars of ointments and powders. Akane showed her the clothing room where there was also a bath. Kaoru wished she could take a bath right then and go to bed, but it was still early and Akane asked, "You will go down and have supper with the Master won't you?"

"Yes." Kaoru said, prepared to be sociable.

Pulling out a clean kimono, Akane said, "Either I or one of the housemaids will help you until your own maid arrives."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll need a maid. I'm used to doing things for myself." Kaoru told her.

"Nonsense, the Master has said you will have a maid so you will have a maid." Akane told her, as if that explained everything.

She helped her dress, and then led her back down the winding corridors and staircase to the banquet hall.

Throughout supper, Kaoru had found Enishi pleasant and funny. She had thanked him yet again for his graciousness in letting her come to live at the abbey and said she wished there was someway she could repay him.

Later that night, Akane helped her into her nightdress and tucked her into bed. Once she had left, Kaoru rolled over on her side near the edge of the bed, absently twisting her father's ring on her finger. It came off, fell jingling to the marble floor and bounced under the bed. Kaoru climbed out of bed and lit the lamp to reveal it lying there deep in the recesses. By wriggling partially under, she was able to reach it, and was edging back out when something caught her eye. There, scratched into the opalescent paint, was a name – Shiori. Kaoru wondered briefly whose name it was, then shrugged, blew out the lamp and slipped between fragrant and silky sheets.

* * *

Akane joined Kaoru for breakfast in a small morning room.

"It's so pretty outside," Kaoru said, looking out the floor to ceiling window. "I think I may stroll through the grounds after breakfast."

"I shouldn't think you'll have time today. The Master has ordered that I give you a tour of the house."

Kaoru nodded. "All right, we'll start on the house."

Akane looked visibly relieved to have her agree so easily.

They began the tour right after they finished breakfast. Kaoru was led through salons and hallways, a sculpture gallery and an enormous library with thousands of volumes of books on shelves. They crossed acres of floors of marble or polished wood. Akane was able to impart a good deal of information about many rooms and the things inside them. Eventually they passed through the portrait gallery, which was lined with hundreds of years' worth of paintings of the abbey's former owners. Next to Enishi's portrait was a rectangular, faded patch.

"Was that where his wife's portrait hung?" Kaoru asked.

"Various ladies' pictures have hung there," Akane said. "The Master has been married more than once. He does not care to have the painful memories thrust upon him, so the paintings have been removed."

"These are the sorts of things I need to know if I'm going to live here." Kaoru told her.

"Yes, of course. I told the Master you ought to be told his history, but he wouldn't hear of it. I'll tell you, but please don't let on."

"I won't breathe a word."

"The first was Miss Takara Funaki. She and the Master met in Kyoto and a more beautiful girl you could not imagine. All those abundant black curls. The Master was just twenty when they married, and they were happy for a long while. Two years after they married, Master Haru was born and the Master could hardly contain himself for joy. All was well, until the accident happened. Haru wandered too close to the fire grate and his nightgown took ablaze. His mother rolled him in the rug quick as she could, but he was burned to badly. He lingered a week before passing away, then everything changed. Master blamed Takara, you see. And after his death, they hardly spoke to one another. Miss Takara was terribly unhappy, and ended up running off with a young kendo instructor."

"So who came next?" Kaoru wondered, knowing now that there were more.

"Miss Shiori Koruba. The Master met her in his travels across Japan after his divorce was final. They were happy for a bit, until she became with child. It wasn't a happy time for the Master because it reminded him of little Haru. And then the baby died and the mother as well. This has not been a happy household," Akane said, shaking her head sadly. "Not happy at all. Next came Miss Rika Amori, and they never had a happy day here. She was always provoking the Master about this or that. I'd hear them shouting in the library. Sometimes Miss Rika would even smash vases and things. They hadn't been married long, only a year, when she…died."

"How did she die?"

"She…she committed suicide. One of the servants found her, she'd stabbed herself. The Master had her body interred at night even though the law now says you may bury suicides during the day."

"In the churchyard?" Kaoru asked. Akane shook her head. "All of Master Enishi's beloved dead lie in a walled churchyard on the property."

"And there's another wife?"

"Yes, one more. Miss Ayano Yamamura. He married her just a few months after Miss Rika died. She lived here for a few years, but was always unhappy. Nothing her husband gave her was what she wanted; nothing he did for her was enough. His only fault ever has been his choice of women. Miss Ayano's health took a turn for the worse, and about eighteen months ago the Master whisked her off to some healing springs. She died while they were gone. He brought her body back to be buried here."

 _'He has indeed been unfortunate in his relationships,'_ Kaoru thought. _'All those tragedies lying behind that handsome face. It's a wonder he can still smile.'_ She would show him that there could still be happiness in the world.


	3. Naomi and a musical interlude

**Hey all, just a note: for those who said they liked Enishi and Kaoru together, you must not know the Bluebeard story. Bluebeard is not necessarily a nice person. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

The day after the house tour, Kaoru went outside to explore the grounds, as she had meant to do the day before. She found acres of wonderful things, including a greenhouse that housed an entire orange grove. She spent the day exploring and found the only unkempt spot on the whole grounds lay just past the orangery, where a brick wall surrounded what appeared to be a crumbling medieval chapel. Above the top of the wall she could see that vines rambled, the roof sagged, and the upper windows were boarded over. It took Kaoru some time to discover the entrance. When she did lift the choking vines and find the gate, it was firmly locked and barred. Kaoru remembered what Akane had said about Enishi's former wives being buried here and was filled with sadness, wishing it was taken better care of.

* * *

The next afternoon Akane came to Kaoru's rooms to find her, leading another young woman. "Excuse me, Miss," Akane began. "This is your new maidservant, Naomi."

Kaoru studied the young woman. She was pretty, perhaps still around twenty, with sleek brown hair and bright green eyes. Her gray dress and white apron were crisp and immaculate, drawn into a tiny waist with a perky bow. Over the next few days, Naomi followed whenever Kaoru ventured outside, despite Kaoru's insistent gestures for her to depart. On the third day after she had shadowed Kaoru about the gardens, Kaoru had had enough. She marched inside to Enishi's office, bent on confronting him.

"What a pleasant surprise. To what -" He stopped speaking when he caught sight of Kaoru's expression. "You have something to say. What is it that mars your lovely face with…righteous indignation, is it?"

"You can't – she can't – I cannot continue to have Naomi descend the moment I step outdoors. It's intolerable to have her there every moment."

"Naomi attends you on my orders. You are under my protection, and you are too precious to allow the possibility of mishaps. You are so delicate that Naomi watches to ensure no tumble or accident befalls you. Also, I sometimes have hunters venture onto my property. To keep them off, I have laid traps out as an incentive to stay away."

Kaoru was so angry she was almost beyond words, almost. "Sir, I am not so helpless or dainty or, or stupid as you insinuate."

Enishi shook his head. "Oh, but you are very breakable. Now do not embarrass Naomi by trying to make her disobey my orders." Just then, Akane's words about Ayano came back to her. 'Nothing her husband gave her was what she wanted.' Could it be that he only gave her what he had already decided she must have? Kaoru turned to go, wondering what kind of a life that was, never getting to make your own choices? Kaoru was in the position of needing to be respectful of Enishi, but she had been raised to make up her own mind.

"There is something I needed to ask you before you leave me to my accounts." Enishi said. Kaoru waited, turning back.  
"I must travel on some distant business soon. Will you take charge of my keys in my absence? It is a dire responsibility. I shall entrust you with keys that even our dear Akane does not have. They must be guarded and never used."  
"I would be happy to do that, sir!" Kaoru was somewhat startled he would choose to trust her in such a way, but also realized she could show him she was worthy of his trust.

* * *

By that evening, Kaoru had decided she would allow Enishi to continue making decisions for her, after all, he was probably used to it. She tried her best to find again the affection she had felt for him when she first arrived. She could admit now that sometimes there was a look in Enishi's eye that made her uneasy. He could be…dangerous. Now why did that adjective leap to mind? Perhaps because it was true, Enishi was like a tiger – sleek, velvety, smiling, dangerous. And very attractive.

No other man of her acquaintance had ever sought to control her, even her very decisions, the way Enishi did.

"Tonight," he said after supper. "We will have some music. You will play the Kugo." He told her, handing her the large harp, before he rose and picked up the Hocchiku that rested on its stand. "Let us attempt a duet. Just follow me."

Kaoru played a few strains of some Kengyo followed by a bit of Hayashi. Enishi sat, holding the Hocchiku just so. He brought it to his lips, and began playing. The notes that he began with sent a thrill through Kaoru that was almost a heartbreak. For a moment she couldn't move. Then she joined him, either harmonizing or else joining in his wandering strains. They played faster and faster, the notes moving through Kaoru's entire body. As their music filled the room, it seemed to Kaoru as though their souls were caught up together in rapture, breathless. He let the last note fade away, and she rested her fingers on the strings of the Kugo, spent but exhilarated. Enishi rose, came over to her, took her by the shoulders, raised her up and leaned her head back. Then he lowered his face to hers and his mouth came down on her lips, hard, ardent, deep, his hands buried in her hair.

Kaoru couldn't breathe, she knew in her heart this wasn't right, even though she did admire him greatly. What was she doing!? She pushed against him, and when he staggered back, she fled.


	4. Abandoned Posessions

**Hey everyone, another day, another chapter. We're about halfway through, please keep up the wonderful reviews! Read and enjoy!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru headed outside with Naomi following as usual. Kaoru walked quickly, leaving Naomi to trail behind her. As she neared a low brick wall, a little cry sounded from behind. Kaoru whirled around and saw that Naomi had tripped over a clump of weeds. Once she ascertained that Naomi wasn't truly hurt, Kaoru walked over to her.

"Listen, every once in a while, I must get away to the woods by myself. If you'll stay over here by this wall with your sewing or whatever, I'll promise to be back within two hours and to keep my clothes clean. A break for me, less work for you. What do you say?" Kaoru asked, crossing her fingers that Naomi would agree.

"Very well, Miss."

* * *

"I am leaving today," Enishi announced a few mornings later. Kaoru was glad there had been no mention of the disastrous kiss. "I'll be gone a few weeks. As promised, you shall safeguard my keys." He held out an iron ring to her. Kaoru took it, and was surprised by how heavy it was.

"You may use all but two. This one -" He showed her a plain black one – "Goes to the churchyard gate. And this one -" He held up an enormous silver key with a cross shaped head – "Opens the chapel. Those places are unsafe and I must forbid them. All the rest I make you free with."

"Thank you, Sir."

He kissed the top of her head and left. Once she was sure he was gone, Kaoru scurried up two flights of stairs to the attics, which were dim and dingy. Kaoru wove her way between sofas with the stuffing falling out, antiquated tallboys and wash stands. She was moving around a dust-sheet covered mound when she nearly stepped on a portrait lying face-up on the floor. A black-haired woman with blue eyes laughed up at her. Which one was she? Which bride? She stood beside a horse, and her expression was one of mischief, as though all the world were a joke. Kaoru could guess, her guess was that this was Rika, she of the fierce temper and vase-smashing fights with her husband. Yes, somehow she was certain. Were the other portraits here? Kaoru began peeking behind other paintings and furniture, and soon found what she was looking for.

Ravishingly beautiful Takara held a slender, dark-haired child, who must be Haru, on her lap. Here stood Shiori in the orchard. And here must be Ayano, pale and hollow-cheeked, with green eyes that were great pools of heartache. Each of them had hair that was black, though different shades. A black so light it was almost brown to a blackish/gray to a black so dark it was like obsidian. Seeing their faces only whet her desire to know more of them. She rifled through their trunks, finding kimonos from Takara's time period and a chest that contained a boy's clothing and plaything's. There was something particularly tragic about the items remaining when Haru did not. Shiori's chests contained a baby's layette among the other items, the seams and trimming's beautifully stitched, probably by the expectant mother.

As Kaoru touched their things, she felt no morbidity because they were deceased, but instead a growing fondness.

She would have liked these women.

* * *

 **Sorry, kinda short. Tune in again tomorrow to read the next chapter, and please review!**

 **-Mia21**


	5. Kenshin

**Hey everyone, next chapter, we finally meet Kenshin! Hope you are all enjoying the story, I would dearly love some more reviews!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

"Did you enjoy the freedom of my house?" Enishi asked her upon his return.

"I didn't do much with the keys, only chose a book from the library and peeked into your office." She told him.

"Guess what present I have brought you?"

Kaoru clasped her hands together. "Let me see…Is it a gilded boat to be pulled by swans on the lake?"

He frowned. "Is that what you wanted? A boat?" Kaoru's mouth trembled, unsure what to say now as he glared at her. That joke was certainly a mistake!

"No," She said carefully. "I was jesting. I don't want a boat. I -"

"Here," He thrust out a small package. "Take them." And stormed away. Kaoru opened the lid of the box to look sadly down at a beautiful hand-woven scarf and obi. Kaoru didn't want them now. Such lightning-quick changes of mood in Enishi sent her nerves twining and tingling. Kaoru must learn to think faster on her feet. The entire household and the very walls of the abbey reflected his temper. When she could pacify him, she performed a service to all. His wives had had to deal with him, she could too.

By the time she saw him again, Enishi was restored to good spirits and they spent the evening in the library playing Daifugo.

* * *

The next morning, Naomi was hovering outside on the veranda. She followed as Kaoru headed out across the gardens, and then stopped by a low brick wall. Kaoru continued on into the forest, loitering near a huge grove of bamboo trees. She followed one of the paths that wound inside, and soon found she wasn't the only one up early this morning. A man was practicing kata in the bamboo grove. Kaoru thought he was very handsome though he wasn't very tall, only an inch or so more than her. He had long red hair and his eyes were a strange mix of amber and lavender. Growing up in her father's dojo, she had seen many students, and masters, perform kata. But there was something different about this man, in the way he moved and his expression. She had never seen someone wield a katana so effortlessly, or look so focused before. It was clear to her that this man had been in his fair share of life or death battles.  
Kaoru was concentrating so intently on him, she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up stepping on a twig which gave a resounding snap. Kaoru froze as the man's head snapped in her direction, and she realized immediately that it was time for another apology.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"No worries," He said, shaking his head and smiling. "No one is around to make introductions, so I'll introduce myself. Kenshin Himura. And you are?" He asked.

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"Are you the…companion of Enishi Yukishiro?" Up until that moment his expression had been friendly and warm, but then something changed when he asked that question.

"Why yes…yes I am. How do you know of me? I wasn't aware my patron had any dealings in town." She asked, still confused by the change in his demeanor.

"Ah, patron," Once he seemed to realize the connection his demeanor instantly warmed back up. "He doesn't, but last summer people saw a pretty young lady riding in Enishi-san's carriage and they assumed - the word was spread - it is known that his wife passed away some time ago, so - "

"They assumed something very wrong." Kaoru told him.

"Yes, I realize that now that I've spoken to you, but you know how gossip is."

"If anyone wonders, you can tell them that Enishi took pity on me after my father died and became my patron."

He nodded. "Yes, I will."

They stood self-consciously looking at each other, wondering what to say next or how to take their leave. Instead, Kaoru's eye fixed on something else.

"Oh, dear, you've torn your gi." She said, pointing to the ripped seam.

"Yes, well, it happens. Sano's housekeeper will have to stitch it up, and she'll be most displeased. She lectures me regularly about the damage to my wardrobe from practicing out here."

"Let me mend it, I keep a sewing kit with me." Kaoru said.

"What admirable foresight!" He hesitated. "Well…if you really don't mind, I'll take you up on that offer. It's kind of you to save me from Tsukiko-sama's wrath." He removed the garment and Kaoru pulled out her sewing kit. As she stitched, they shared their histories. After he had finished with the revolution, he wandered across Japan for ten years. He had only recently ended up here, staying with a friend who owned Bella Vista estate.

"His property joins Enishi-san's, and I have no idea where one begins and the other leaves off. I confess I'm glad I don't know the boundaries, as I have leave from Sano to wander where I will and I don't like to worry about trespassing."

"I have no idea either," Kaoru told him. "I hadn't even thought of property lines."

Kenshin frowned. "Enishi-san allows you to go about unaccompanied?"

"No, actually, he doesn't, but I require my maid to wait for me at the edge. I need _some_ time to myself."

He nodded. "Everyone does." Then he stood staring at her, opening his mouth and then closing it again, trying to decide whether or not to say something.

"Have you – Kaoru-dono, are you happy living at Fountains Abbey?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I had an encounter with Enishi-san after I first arrived here that left a bad taste in my mouth."

Kaoru finished sewing the rip and handed the gi back to him, nodding. "Yes, he can be…temperamental. What legends do they tell concerning him?"

Kenshin shrugged. "In town he's considered a romantic figure, shrouded in mystery. Can't you imagine the rumors? It's as though he's planned for that effect-his wealth, his looks. The ladies admire him from afar, of course, the men, not so much. They call him 'Bluebeard' even though he has no beard. Kaoru-dono, should you ever need help, I hope you'll know I'm your friend. At least once a week you can find me out here."

"I'm much obliged to you, although I can't imagine ever having to take advantage of your offer. I can see you don't like Enishi, but you mustn't talk bad about him in my presence. He has been very generous to me." Kaoru told him.

"I would never say any such thing. And I can't dislike Enishi-san, I don't know him. I just wanted you to know."

Kaoru rose to leave. "I enjoyed meeting you Kenshin."

"Yes, yes, the pleasure was all mine." He said. Just then, a great boom went across the sky and it was as if a drain had been pulled.

"I must go!" Kaoru cried over the pounding rain, then slogged off through the driving downpour.


	6. Broken Friendship

**Hey all, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Big thank you to those who did review, I would LOVE some more! As I said, we're almost done so stayed tuned!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru began meeting Kenshin at least once a week when he came for practice. After some enticement by Kaoru he brought an extra sword with him so she could practice too. She told Kenshin all about how her father used to teach students at their dojo. He asked about the style and she explained that her father used to sit in on other styles, taking what he liked from each one and blending them to create his own unique style. It was nice to finally have met someone who cared about her and what she had to say. She realized, talking to him, that Kenshin didn't scintillate like Enishi, but he listened to each thing she said with interest. Enishi was overly conscious of his own charisma, he knew exactly what he was doing when he set out to enthrall. She found she was rather enchanted by him, and looked, always, with pleasure to their next meeting. Sometime later, she realized she rather liked him and felt connected to him on a deep level. If he felt the same way she did, she wondered if eventually they'd discuss their possible future.

The next time she met him, Kenshin had a very serious look on his face, so Kaoru asked about it.

"Why do you look so severe?"

"I didn't know I looked severe." He told her.

"Normally you don't, but today you do. Have I done something to offend you?" Kaoru wondered.

He hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Are you betrothed to Enishi-san?"

"What? Of course not. Where did you hear such a thing?"

"When his agent spent an evening at the tavern he claimed you were to marry him."

"Well, that's the first I've heard of it. No, I would never marry him." Kaoru said as her stomach plummeted, Shigeo could only have gotten such an idea straight from the Master.

Kenshin's eyes were searching, studying her face. She met his gaze levelly. He sighed then. "Well, he was drunk. I'll attach no importance to such rumors in the future. Is there no way I can court you honorably Kaoru-dono? If I could speak with Enishi-san -"

Kaoru shook her head. "Impossible. I believe he desires me isolated. Can't you see we're doing nothing wrong here? There's simply no way – no way –"

"I've tried to convince myself of what you say, but being with you like this, I'm putting us both in a compromising position. Can't you see its best if we don't meet again until your situation is different?"

Kaoru was angry now. "Best? Will you and the whole world stop trying to tell me what's best? What's best is for me is to have a friend on the outside of Enishi's household! One who is a good man that I have things in common with!"

Kenshin shook his head. "I wish I were the good man you think me."

* * *

Kaoru was nervous the next afternoon, walking into the bamboo grove. She wasn't sure if Kenshin had been serious about what he'd said, and though they had parted amicably, she didn't know what she would find today. What Kaoru found was a note pinned to one of the trees. She walked over and took it down, already nervous. She read,

 _Kaoru-dono,_

 _In vain I have struggled over our situation, trying to convince myself that meeting you as we have been is fine. But I cannot reconcile my conscience to that. I have done many terrible things in my past, but none quite as bad as besmirching the name of an honorable woman. I know you will disagree with me on that point, but that is exactly the line we have been toeing. I hope our circumstances change someday. I'm truly sorry._

 _Kenshin Himura_

After she had finished reading his note, Kaoru couldn't keep the tears from falling. Not only was this proof that he had been serious yesterday, but it was also proof that she was losing her only friend outside of Enishi's household. And she had rather liked him too. Oh well, what would be would be, nothing she could do to change it. She traipsed out of the forest, finding Naomi waiting for her. Naomi followed Kaoru around the gardens, until she was prepared to go back inside and face Enishi.

* * *

 **Poor Kaoru, now she had no one except Enishi, and he's not so great, always telling her what she should do. Three more chapters to go! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Mia21**


	7. A question

**Hey all, thanks for much for the wonderful reviews, hope they continue! And hope you all like this chapter!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

The next evening after supper, Kaoru joined Enishi in the library as usual. They chatted about all sorts of things, but then Enishi trailed off from the anecdote he'd been telling, looking at Kaoru. There was a hunger in his expression that made her uncomfortable. He leaned forward then and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.

"Kaoru, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. The words dropped on her like stones. _'At least I was warned,'_ she thought. For a moment she couldn't utter a sound. Then she pulled her hand back, saying, "I don't know…" _'Be careful!'_ She told herself.

"You cannot have been unaware of my feelings. I have been patient with you, but I will wait no longer. We will announce our engagement at a Christmas party we shall hold for those in town."

His tone was peremptory. He had thought all this out and assumed it would roll forth as planned, with no contribution from Kaoru.

"Sir," She began. "I'm grateful for the honor you do me, but I cannot marry you."

"And may I ask why not?" He wondered, his face pinching into a frown.

"There are many reasons. I'm entirely unsuitable. I'm penniless. I care for you as a dear friend and protector who stands in place of a father, but I cannot love you as a husband."

"Are you afraid to marry me?" He asked.

"Afraid? No, not of you, of course, but of the responsibilities of being Madam Yukoshiro and mistress of the abbey." She told him.

"Have you considered your other options? On the one hand, you could be my wife, with all the resources I can provide. You have told me time and again you wish you could repay my generosity. I am offering the opportunity to repay me in full. On the other hand, you have no family and no other place to go. Of necessity you will have to obtain employment. There will be plenty of young men out there who will be happy to flirt but not offer marriage. Especially when it is known you lived here alone with me."

She gasped. "But nothing happened, we've done nothing wrong."

"Ah, but others do not know that. They will believe whatever they wish to believe. Just, think it over carefully."

Kaoru took the next couple of moments to do just that. And she slowly realized he was right, she had no other place to go. She would have to find some sort of paying position, and who would want to marry her, especially, as he said, when they found out her predicament. Even her friendship with Kenshin had been put on hold. Coming back to herself, Kaoru looked up at Enishi.

"Very well, Sir. I will marry you."

"Wonderful!" He said, sounding genuinely excited. "Now I'm thinking the ceremony cannot take place until after the New Year, once we've had some time to plan everything and find a suitable honeymoon location. I'm thinking perhaps Russia."

"I've heard Russia's amazing." Kaoru told him.

He went on about the many wedding details he had already thought of, Kaoru nodding and smiling. When he was finished, he came over and kissed her good evening, escorting her over to the stairway. Kaoru bid him goodnight with a regal nod, saying she would see him in the morning. That night, Kaoru reflected that at least she'd been able to make him happy, and she was looking forward to the Christmas party.


	8. Party

**Hey all, hope everything is going great. Happy Thanksgiving! We're almost done, one more chapter that may be put up on Friday when I have time. Hope everyone is liking it! Remember, please read and review and let me know what you guys think!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru was relieved the weather was perfect the day of the party, knowing that meant more people would come this way. She helped fashion bouquets of exotic flowers in a hundred vases and loop ivy around the stair railing. Torches were placed, still unlit, in every free holder inside, and some outside too. Fountains abbey was in its glory.

As early dusk approached, the torches and candelabras were lit, just as Kaoru went upstairs to change. Naomi helped her into a new green kimono with a white and red obi, and styled her hair. The first guests alighted and it was finally time to go downstairs. Enishi stood beside the massive entry doors, very tall and very elegant in his evening clothes. Again and again he found just the right thing to say as he greeted guests. It came easily to him when he chose.

Shifting masses of people surged from room to room. The furniture had been removed from the banquet hall to make room. When the first strains of music sounded, people poured into the hall. Enishi claimed Kaoru, kissing her hand. He said, "How beautiful you are." After that he said nothing as they danced. She had expected him to monopolize her for most the evening, but instead he escorted her back to the edge of the dance floor. He bowed and led lady after lady out for other dances. He leaned into them, smiling, in that flattering way that assured them they were beautiful and charming. Kaoru danced a good many other dances herself, but Enishi's gaze was often fastened upon her. When she sailed about the floor with older men his expression was benign, but when she danced with the younger men, he glowered. Evidently sauce for the goose was not sauce for the gander – he could flirt as he wished, but he frowned when it was turnabout. She tried to smile at him gratefully when she caught his eye. He must be kept on an even keel.

She retired in the corner to catch her breath, and was having a wonderful time just watching then she saw Kenshin. Her engagement ring cut into her flesh as she clenched her hands together. At some point he had slipped in and was now speaking to an elderly lady in silver. Seeing his dear face was like a physical blow. Of course she hadn't forgotten it. He was here – but it was too late.

The music hushed as Enishi stepped onto the musician's platform.

"Honored guests, I have an announcement to make," He said loudly, above the other voices. "Where is my Kaoru?" His eyes swept the crowd. _'Up there,'_ she thought. _'I must go.'_ She left her hiding place in a daze and made her way toward him. He held out his hand and she placed her chilled fingers in his.

"Ladies and gentleman, let me introduce you to my fiancée and the future mistress of Fountains Abbey, Miss Kaoru Kamiya."

He continued with praise that she didn't hear. All she knew was Kenshin.

His eyes were riveted on hers, and there was a shocked question in them. A pang of…something…stabbed her heart as, ever so faintly, she nodded. He stood stiff in rigid anguish.

Amid the handshakes and congratulations and introductions that then beset her, Kaoru saw Kenshin back away, then leave the hall. He headed toward the conservatory. When she could, she excused herself.

When Kaoru arrived at the conservatory, she found Kenshin slumped on the edge of the fountain, staring down into the water. He raised his head when she entered, but barely glanced her way before looking down again.

"I this a terrible dream?" he asked.

"I wish we'd both wake up if it is." She swallowed. "I'm afraid it's real life though."

"When I received the invitation, I was so happy to know I would see you again at last. I thought maybe, just maybe, we'd have a chance to talk about our future."

Kaoru dropped down to the ledge beside him. "I had no choice in the end."

"A person always has a choice."

"I used to think so too. But sometimes, given who we are and our circumstances, that just isn't true. Instead, you had no choice but to stop meeting me and I had no choice but to find something of a future."

"It never occurred to me you couldn't wait a few months." He rubbed his forehead as if it ached. "Did I mention I was a fool?"

She sighed. "I would have waited for you forever if I could have, but…it's complicated." Kaoru did not feel up to explaining how Enishi had reminded her that she had nowhere else to go when asking for her hand.

Kenshin shook his head and rose but halted at the outer conservatory door. Without turning back, he said, "I want you to remember, in spite of everything, if you should ever need help, you do have a friend nearby."

As he was leaving, Kaoru thought, _'We never had a chance, it was always hopeless. Even if we'd continued to meet secretly, eventually we would have had to leave the forest, and Enishi would have been there, waiting.'_

* * *

 **Now it's poor Kenshin! :( Don't forget to review!**

 **-Mia21**


	9. The true Enishi

**The last chapter, yay! I know I said tomorrow but I had some extra time this morning. Kaoru's going to do some exploring, and just everyone knows, a tan _tō_ is a dagger. The five headstones are for his four wives and one for Haru. I really love Sano at the end of this chapter! Please don't forget to tell me what you think, especially now that we're done!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

The wild weather that night suited Kaoru's mood perfectly. Sleet and freezing rain pelted against her bedroom windows, and sharp cracks sounded as trees split from expanding ice in crevices. Great boughs, weighted down by their crystal coating, fell with crashes. In the morning, Kaoru pulled back the heavy brocade draperies to squint out at a scene from fairyland – breathtakingly, painfully lovely. The forest around the abbey was of diamonds, every last twig and blade of grass encased in its own glassy shell.

Naomi came in to help her dress. Just as she finished, a bellow sounded from the library downstairs. Enishi shouting Kaoru's name. She knew eventually she would have to face him, so she headed downstairs. He loomed in the doorway, peering down the hall. He turned on his heels when she approached. Evidence of his rage – two shattered vases – lay near the wall where he had smashed them.

"In Shizuoka once, I experienced an earthquake. Buildings buckled and split. People ran, screamed, stumbled, their faces contorted with fear. Last night, I stayed up watching the ice fall in shining sheets. I listened to the cracks and crashes. Not as stimulating as the earthquake, but still it is exhilarating to view nature's destructive force."

"How very compassionate." Kaoru muttered.

Enishi whirled around. "What did you say?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Nothing."

He turned back to the library windows. "Now this morning, Bah! I have business in Kyoto and cannot get there. Business that concerns you. I cannot bear to have you unhappy with me, so I will tell you that I plan to visit my lawyer and rewrite my will, leaving everything to you. You shall be an heiress, if I can ever get out of here. This inactivity drives me mad!"

To find something to do to keep them both busy that morning, Kaoru asked if Enishi would read to her from Matsuo Bashō's book of poetry.

* * *

The ice dripped away as the weather warmed the next day. Wanting something to amuse herself, Kaoru went out for a walk. Sitting on the stone bench in the garden, she ripped at her fingernails with her teeth. _'Perhaps it won't be all that bad,'_ she tried to tell herself. _'Perhaps I won't hate every moment of the rest of my life.'_

The next morning, a knock sounded at her door.

"I'm bathing," she called.

"I need to see you right away. I am about to leave for a few days."

Kaoru climbed from the tub, dried herself off, and slipped into her dressing gown, preparing herself to face him nerve by nerve. She opened her door to find him standing there.

"I'm leaving, heading to Kyoto as I told you. I shall give you my keys again, with the same stipulations."

"Thank you. And goodbye." Kaoru said, surprised that she had forgotten how heavy his keys were. He opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and left. After he was gone, Kaoru sat down to think and slowly realized that these keys and Enishi's absence offered her her best chance to escape, as she knew that her initial feelings were right, there was something wrong here. She also knew she must think, it would be a mistake to run hysterically.

It was easy for Enishi to attract women. He was so handsome, could be so charming. Because the devil himself wouldn't come equipped with the traditional horns and tail, he must be attractive and charismatic in order to reel in his prey. She knew Enishi didn't anticipate the fate of his wives when he had married them and believed each time he had married, he had hoped for a pleasant future.

Takara had planned to flee with her lover. Perhaps Enishi had discovered them in the act, and this caused him to take leave of his senses. Even as she thought this, she dismissed it – the seeds of insanity must always have been present from birth. Perhaps they had sprouted after his little son died, and then, with Takara's betrayal, the monster took over. He had watched and waited and then pounced.

Shiori allegedly had succumbed in childbirth, but Akane was away when it happened. It was her husband and not birthing that killed her. Kaoru would never know what had set him off – with his lightning-quick mood changes, it could have been anything.

The accepted story was that Rika had killed herself, but no one had seen it happen. Rika and Enishi had fought often. It wasn't surprising she had lived only a year – by now Enishi was adept at ridding himself of brides.

Ayano had lived with him longer. Enishi took her away to a "healing spring" to improve her health, but she had returned to the abbey a corpse.

 _'What if I could find the bodies of Takara and her lover?'_ Kaoru thought. _'Then I would have proof of their manner of death.'_

If the bodies weren't buried in the woods, the most obvious hiding place for them was the locked-up chapel in the locked-up churchyard. Kaoru already knew she could be brave, and this was something that needed to be done. She dressed warmly, picked up the key ring and her tan _tō_ , and without a backward glance, left her bedroom.

She went down the corridors, down the back twisting stairs and then out the music room door. She picked her way down the weaving, sinuous path to the chapel yard, the blustery wind making the trees sound as if they were in mourning. Again, she moved the tattered vines covering the yard wall before inserting the key in the lock. Kaoru was surprised when it opened smoothly, as if it had been recently oiled.

The yard was tangled and overgrown so completely it was hard for her to make out the five granite headstones. The windows of the chapel were boarded over with thick planks held by many nails. Enishi may have done it to protect valuable stained-glass windows – or perhaps he wanted no one to see inside. _'He might also have wanted nothing to get out.'_ Kaoru thought, and shivered.

She struggled through to the iron-shod doors of the chapel, placed the key in the lock, and turned it. Again, this door opened smoothly. An unwholesome odor greeted her, a mix of mildew, fungus, and decay.

In the ancient chamber, slender columns twined with sculpted garlands soared upwards, the paint on the sculptures still bright. Blackened wood pews faced a richly carved altar, while a door behind it led to what she guessed was some sort of storage room. _'Something might be hidden in there.'_ She thought, and started up the aisle.

Kaoru did not need to go that far. They lay behind the altar and stretched out on the first pew and against the wall – all that remained of six people. Enishi had not buried his wives in the churchyard, she neither knew nor cared what he had buried in their place. He had wanted these women to suffer the final degradation for defying or displeasing him: to lie exposed.

In his arrogance he hadn't even bothered to hide the bodies. Maybe he came here sometimes for little visits.

No flesh remained on the bones but some hair clung to skulls – on four a blackish shade. The clothing had fared better than the flesh. Stained and discolored kimonos told her which skeleton was which.

Shiori lay stretched out on the pew, her child in her arms. The babe had mummified, parchment-dry skin over bones. Perhaps it had been born dead, setting off Enishi's maniacal rage.

Rika and Ayano lay piled together near her, as if their bodies had simply been dumped. Of course, they had died elsewhere and been brought here.

Takara and another skeleton lay slumped behind the altar. The extra was the kendo instructor Takara had supposedly run off with. Enishi had somehow lured them to the chapel and killed them here.

Kaoru wanted to claw her eyes out, yet she could not stop staring. She turned back towards the door, thinking she ought to go find someone to show this turmoil to, and saw Enishi's manservant, Jiro, in the opening, his face wreathed in a grin. She just had time to give a shrill scream as the door swung shut.

Kaoru realized she had made a deadly mistake; she had left the keys in the lock.

As she struggled to get a grip on her terror, she began searching for a way out. The once-lovely stained-glass windows were shattered low down but intact higher up. Gouges and scratches marred the stout, firmly nailed boards behind the windows.

"Did you and your kendo instructor do that Takara?" Kaoru asked, then chuckled. Now she was talking to corpses. She shrugged, thinking, _'I am going to die.'_

As she searched for a way out, Kaoru wondered what would move him in their final confrontation. Reminders of her humanity? Of his? Of his former fondness for her?

Kaoru sighed then, thinking like him was impossible. He was mad. His madness encompassed a terrible selfishness with neither compassion nor empathy, a terrible anger, a terrible possessiveness, and a terrible lust for blood.

She dug at the plaster walls and rammed the boarded windows with wood fallen from the roof. Hours passed. As the temperature grew colder, Kaoru knew it must now be night. She lay down on a back pew and tried to sleep some, she didn't want Enishi to return and her be weak from no rest. She spent the next day trying again to find a way out. It must have been late afternoon when a key rasped in the lock.

"Kaoru," a voice hissed, not Enishi. "I stole the keys from Jiro. Hurry, you must go quickly! Now. He is back."

Naomi. She stood in the chapel doorway.

"Wha-" Kaoru began.

"I am the cousin of Ayano Yamamura. Always when we were children, I took care of her. She married that man and I could no longer take care of her, but I could come here after she died to learn the truth - "

She trailed off, her body giving an odd twitch before she fell to the ground. Enishi kicked her body out of the way.

"She was clever," he said, entering the chapel. "I would never have guessed. I had thought Ayano had no close relatives. Families are inconvenient."

He faced Kaoru, the light from the open doorway making his hair gleam so he appeared to have a bluish halo about his head. His eyes held her frozen.

"I was so anxious for you." His tone was light, conversational. "I had expected a warm welcome after my absence. But no, you were not in the house awaiting me. You were here, and with what strange company."

His tone drew her back to pleasant evenings with a congenial companion. As she listened to his deep voice she could almost forget who he really was. But she did not forget. She stood wary, ready to leap out of the way if he lunged.

Instead, he walked up toward the altar, his shoes crunching the debris on the floor. He surveyed what lay up there.

"I watched the faces of these whores as I thrust my sword in, and it was beautiful to see the light leave their eyes as the life oozed from their bodies."

"Enishi, please." Kaoru whispered.

"Yes, that is what they all said." He began, stepping back toward the door. "Poor Kaoru. First insisting on having things your way while always being so curious. Then your clandestine meetings with that wanderer. Why couldn't you leave things alone?"

"Enishi," she said quietly, calmly. "You don't need to hurt me. We'll leave this place and be married, and start traveling. I'll never tell anyone what's here. We can both forget all about it."

He stared at the floor as if he were actually considering, then looked up, shaking his head.

"No, it's gone too far for that. Come here. I don't want to chase you down. I'll do it quickly."

As he moved closer to her, she reached out and shoved at him, then used her tantō to slash down his shoulder and arm. For one moment he stared at her in shock, then clapped his hand over the wound and laughed. He leaped towards her, but lost his footing on a bone and slipped. Kaoru dashed past him to the open door, then outside towards the nearby forest. Dripping, hanging vines clung wetly, and she slipped on slimy leaves. As she ran, she could hear Enishi calling.

"Kaoru, come here now. I will not hurt you. It is as you said – we will be married and travel."

Chocking back a sob, Kaoru continued running. She paused for a breath in a clearing when he entered it behind her. He gave a pleased little laugh to find her standing there, while Kaoru tensed to fight for her life. He took one step towards her, then another. A loud clang and a crunch sounded. Enishi screamed. The glitter in his eyes was quenched, replaced by pain and bewilderment. He gasped and shuttered, twitched and trembled. He had stepped into one of his own traps. At last he stopped struggling and sank to the ground.

"Kaoru. You must help me." He rasped.

"I don't dare."

"Do you think I would grab you and crush your neck? While I am thus? No, I won't harm you if you'll get a branch and wedge the trap open. Yu can go free." _'How like him_ ,' Kaoru thought. How like him even now to continue talking, to continue to try to ensnare her with his words.

"I'll send someone for you." Kaoru said, turning and running towards Bella Vista Estate. When she arrived, it was to find a tall man with spiky brown hair sipping a glass of something cold on the front porch. Kaoru assumed it was Kenshin's friend Sano.

"Help me, please!"

"What is it?" He asked, standing. "What's wrong?"

In her hurry to explain through her lingering panic she babbled nearly incoherently. "Enishi – he killed his wives – all of them, and my maid Naomi. I stabbed him and he chased me and got caught in one of those traps. He's bleeding to death."

"Is he now?" Sano asked. "Well, good. He isn't going anywhere, then."

"Shouldn't we send someone for him?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Don't see that we have to. Good riddance, I say. But if it bothers you, I can send a servant into town for the marshal." Kaoru nodded and let him show her inside. She was shivering convulsively, even though Sano's home wasn't cold. Suddenly she realized that she was grieving, for herself and those Enishi had killed and for everyone in the world, even for the man who lay dying, caught in his own trap. She grieved for what he should have been.

Kenshin's voice said from behind her, "Are you cold?"

She whirled around to face him, shaking her head. "No, just relieving what happened."

He came forward and took her hands in his. "Will you tell me?"

He listened quietly as she talked, but emotion worked on his face. When she was done, he shook his head. "In each instance you managed to do what you had to do. You're a strong woman. And stronger because of the scars that you now carry. How could I not have known what was going on? How could I have left you to fight alone?"

"You had no idea what he was. Neither did I, and I was with him for months. No one really knew. We all did what we thought best at the time with what we knew."

"So what will you do now?" Kenshin asked.

"Assuming he told the truth, Enishi's will should leave me as the only person who receives, well, anything. I plan on using some of the wealth to open a kendo school on the grounds and teach my father's style. Turn it into a place that does good. It would really mean a lot to me if you stayed as well."

Kenshin smiled somewhat shyly. "I would like that."

Before them, Kaoru could suddenly see a whole world of possibilities opening up, which made her incredibly happy. She had survived a nightmare, and was now ready for a life of pleasure, doing what she loved, which included Kenshin. She wasn't sure when she had developed these feelings, but only knew that after being faced with marrying Enishi, she would move on only if she were truly content, and she knew she was with Kenshin.

* * *

 **Ok, the end. What did you think?**

 **-Mia21**


End file.
